BB
A nervous and misunderstood little boy, BB only seeks to make friends and make others happy. He's easily scared in the face of adversity but often attempts to be brave and face his fears. Balloon Boy, commonly referred to as BB, is a humanoid animatronic that serves balloons to children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is one of the main characters on EthGoesBOOM's channel and has been a recurring character since the beginning of the Fazbear Let's Plays and Fazbear Reactions. He was one of the original three main characters on the channel, alongside Foxy The Pirate Fox and Bonnie, before the other characters started making regular appearances as well. Personality BB is well-known for being incredibly timid and nervous when he is faced with scary situations. He often screams and panics when something frightens or intimidates him. Despite this, he is not a coward and will often attempt to be courageous at whatever scares him, even if it means facing his fears. Due to his child-like character, BB is very innocent, curious and playful. He has a good relationship with all the other animatronics due to his friendly nature and ability to make others happy. He enjoys spending time with his friends, particularly his very close friends like Foxy and The Puppet. Role BB has been a main character of EthGoesBOOM's "Fazbear" series since the very beginning. Originally, BB made the most appearances on the channel alongside Foxy and Bonnie; the reason for this being that they were EthGoesBOOM's favourite characters at the time. BB's role on the channel was to be the "scaredy-cat" who would play scary games and freak out in an entertaining way, while Foxy focused on rage games and Bonnie focused on goofier, silly games although sometimes they would switch things up. Since other characters like Freddy Fazbear and Chica have made more appearances on the channel, BB's role has decreased slightly, shifting from one of the primary characters to a secondary character. This is mostly due to the fact that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are the "official" main cast of the series, with BB being less prominent than them and as such, he now gets less screen time than other characters like Freddy do now. Regardless, BB still appears very regularly in Fazbear Let's Plays and Fazbear Reactions while always being an important character in major stories on the channel. How he'll work in Ultimate Custom Night? * BB: He will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. Relationships [[JJ|'JJ']] JJ is BB's best friend. They first met in "BB REACTS TO: Broken Animatronic || BB MAKES A NEW FRIEND" where JJ appears to BB while he's reacting to a new Sister Location teaser. BB is shocked by her, as he's never seen her before and she appears to be a female version of himself. JJ then reveals she has always been in the pizzeria but hides from the others as she is very shy. She then attempts to warn BB about "the bad man" but disappears as Foxy shows up, who doesn't believe BB when he says JJ is real and simply thinks that she is just BB's imaginary friend. JJ appears to BB again in another video but disappears again when The Puppet shows up, leaving him to also think she's imaginary. From there, BB becomes determined to prove JJ is real. After many failed attempts, BB, being sad now, gives up on showing his friends that JJ is real. Toy Bonnie, feeling bad for him, tried to help BB capture JJ to prove she's real. After showing that JJ is real, she revealed that the "bad man" is Springtrap, and that he's coming to get them. She still lives in the shadows, but comes out frequently. BB and JJ are really good friends. [[Freddy Fazbear|'Freddy Fazbear']] Freddy and BB are very good friends. [[Chica|'Chica']] Chica and BB are good friends. Interactions between the two of them are always positive such as when Chica congratulates BB on being the one to beat Night 8 of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 or when BB cheers for Chica when she battles against Chica's Magic Rainbow in FNAF World. Foxy The Pirate Fox BB are Best Friends For Life Foxy The Pirate Fox Foxy and BB are Best Buddies. In ''Five Nights at Eth’s'' BB appears as a character. He starts in the Parts/Service room and will move to the Main Room - North and then the Main Hall before entering the office. The player must turn off the lights to ward him off. Otherwise, he will jumpscare them, ending their run. Notes * BB was the fourth animatronic to make his debut on the channel, after Freddy Fazbear, Foxy and Bonnie. * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was the first game BB played on the channel. He completed Night 4 with some aid from Foxy. * The brotherly relationship between BB and Foxy is inspired by EthGoesBOOM's relationship with his younger brother. This is mentioned in "Behind the BOOM #1: Channel voice changes!". It is also inspired by the way BB and Foxy seem to work together against the player in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * It is shown in "Little Buddy" that BB was the first toy animatronic to be moved back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after being decommissioned in the original 1987 location. * When the animatronics play FNaF fan games, BB used to always be the fourth animatronic to play the games and as such would usually do the Night 4's. However, since Bonnie's "fowa" gag became so popular, he and BB switched places so now BB does the Night 3's in FNaF fan games while Bonnie does Night 4. * BB appears in the top five most popular videos on EthGoesBOOM's channel: "60K SUB CELEBRATION - Animatronic webcams!!!", "BB PLAYS: Escaping the Prison || AN OLD FRIEND RETURNS ", "FNAF 4 NIGHTMARE ANIMATRONIC VOICES #2", "EthGoesBOOM Halloween Special!!! || FNAF 4 Night 8" and "FUN WITH TEDDY || BB PLAYS: Among the Sleep #1". **He is the only animatronic to appear in all five of these videos, thus technically making him the most popular animatronic on the channel. * When coming up with BB's personality for the channel, EthGoesBOOM issued himself a challenge: to make the most hated FNaF character (He isn't the most hated >.<) into one of the most beloved characters on his channel. He did this because BB was always one of his favourite characters and he never liked the unnecessary hate against BB (Same here. ), thus he gave him a very likeable personality. He ended up succeeding, with BB becoming a fan favourite on the channel, even among people who greatly dislike him in the original game series. * EthGoesBOOM has stated that sometimes when he's warming up his voice for recording a video, he makes small recordings of BB and JJ singing a random song together. (I need to hear these.) He enjoys doing so because he finds that their voices harmonise and sound really good together. * He was a victim of the Fazbear Massacre and became a phantom. Thus, he fell under Springtrap's control and worked to kill the remaining Fazbear residents. * In the original FNaF 2 game, BB usually laughs and says "Heh Heh Heh", sounding like a child, though he doesn't laugh at all in that channel, and sounds more of a man. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Ultimate Custom Night Characters Category:Dynamic Duo Category:Animatronics who Swears Category:UCN